Resurrection
by antelopegirl
Summary: The way Season Six could have been - no quick fix resurrection, old-style BtVS ensemble...
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Resurrection: Prologue  
  
AUTHOR: Abbi  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters not mine, more's the pity, belonging to Joss  
  
Whedon as they do.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please, please a thousand times please! Constructive crit, boundless  
  
enthusiasm or even just, "yeah it was ok"?!  
  
PAIRING: Not yet. This is going to be long though (consider that a warning!) and  
  
will take in S/A, W/T, F/A, B/S (on Spike's part, anyhow), S/D (though only in a  
  
patriarchal way, fluffy even!) and probably more...  
  
RATING: PG maybe? Some violence. Series will be at least UK 15 though.  
  
WHEN: After Season 5 finale. About a fortnight after Willow goes to Angel, if  
  
we're looking for precise. No hint of seasons six or seven when I wrote this, the plot's all mine.  
  
SPOILERS: For everything including and especially the end of Season 5.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Will be on my site:  
  
fairly soon.  
  
Anywhere else,fine, go ahead! Would appreciate it  
  
if you let me know where :)  
  
SUMMARY: Spike has a visit from Angel, who tells him he needs his help for a  
  
purpose closer to Spike's heart than he would like to admit.  
  
NOTES: When Angel speaks, he has a " - " before his words. Don't know why,  
  
it kind of happened that way... Faith has "s around her words. Other characters  
  
will have a single speechmark ('). Please, bear with me!  
  
Aware i may contradict things  
  
going on in Angel the Series, as I haven't seen it, owing to not getting  
  
Channel 4 in uni! If it's characteristically wrong, I'd like to be able to  
  
put that down to finding my feet rather than crap writing but hey, you make  
  
your own judgements there ;)  
  
_______________________________________________Resurrection - Prologue  
  
____  
  
Sod off.  
  
The door opened, slowly, hinges squalling and moonlight streaking into the room.  
  
Are you deaf or something? I don't care who.  
  
Spike.  
  
Angel.  
  
(to black)  
  
(back to same)  
  
- What the bloody hell are you doing here? Do you.you do.know and.what do you  
  
want? In fact no, I don't want to know what you want, because, Angel, I don't  
  
care, and.  
  
- Don't lie to me.  
  
How dare.  
  
- And don't interrupt. No, be silent and listen, and for once in your miserable  
  
life, Spike, you're needed, and you're going to help.  
  
Spike stood up, braced himself, and said quickly;  
  
"No. I don't want to be involved with your petty demons and your mindless  
  
quests. I don't have anything to do with any of you, I can't help you -  
  
His voice cracked  
  
I can't and I won't.  
  
He looked Angel in the eye.  
  
Please. Just leave me.  
  
- I know you won't refuse me, because you can't. This isn't about a  
  
quest.  
  
This isn't about any of them, or me, or you. It's about Buffy. It's about  
  
getting her back. And I know you won't refuse because I know how you feel.  
  
Spike went to question Angel, or perhaps to refute this remark, looking both  
  
frightened, but also somewhat eager. Before he could speak though, Angel  
  
continued;  
  
- Don't even say it. The streaks in the filth on your face don't lie to me, even  
  
if you will. You love her. Which is why you must help us. Which is why you will  
  
come with me now, and you won't resist me, and you will shut the hell up and do  
  
as you are asked.  
  
Angel's face conveyed had conveyed no emotion throughout this conversation, but  
  
Spike saw that at the word "love", his eyes, for the briefest of moments,  
  
flinched within their steady gaze.  
  
Look, I don't see what I can do. I don't see how I can help or why you're even  
  
asking me. But I can't lie to you Angel and you know it, so I'm going to say  
  
this and I.don't..want you to read into it or make anything of it, just answer  
  
me and answer me straight. How can we get her back?  
  
- I don't know. But I know.  
  
You don't know! You come here and go talking about her like this, and go about  
  
making me admit to stuff and what is this, another way to hurt me? Cos I'm not  
  
having it. ANY OF IT. No more of your cheating me and messing me about.  
  
Spike shouted this last, as he lunged towards Angel, making a grab for his  
  
throat as if to pin him against the wall. Angel anticipated his move and  
  
sidestepped, but put his arm out to catch Spike as he tried to catch himself. As  
  
he drew Spike upwards and nearer to his face, Spike choked and went limp in his  
  
arms. He sobbed slightly -  
  
I.I.love.  
  
Angel picked him up by the shoulder, and with a yell, dashed the side of Spike's  
  
body and head to the ground. Lifting him back up, as the blood welled into the  
  
gashes in Spike's face, staining his hair and pushing into his tear-tracks, he  
  
said, very quietly and deliberately;  
  
- I can't hear this. Too much to do. If you listened, I said.I said I know where  
  
to start. And who with. And I tell you, if you start breaking down on me now we  
  
are sure as hell not going to accomplish anything and Buffy will be dead.  
  
Forever.  
  
Spike looked up.  
  
She's not dead? She's.  
  
- Not now. I need you to meet someone.  
  
Oh come on. I'm hardly in the mood or the state for a sodding social call. Will  
  
you just, just TELL ME IF.  
  
Angel glared at him so fiercely he was silent. He tore a piece from Spike's  
  
ragged t-shirt and wiped across his face, smearing the blood and dirt into each  
  
other, but removing little of either. Spike would have protested, but the glare  
  
was so restraining he dared not.  
  
- Highly presentable. Quite the looker, aren't you?  
  
He took Spike by the arm and half led, half dragged him outside, walking for  
  
some time until they reached a road. A car was parked there. Angel opened the  
  
back door and threw him in, getting into the driving seat himself.  
  
It was a few moments before Spike gathered himself sufficiently to feel someone  
  
looking at him. He realised he was not alone in the back of the car. He turned  
  
his head to see a girl in a low cut top and crushing leather trousers, which  
  
gleamed dull in the light of the moon.  
  
You're.  
  
She gave him a look which silenced him, before saying;  
  
"Faith. I know."  
  
*********************************************** 


	2. One

PAIRING: Not yet. This is going to be long though (consider that a warning!) and  
  
will take in S/A, W/T, F/A, B/S (on Spike's part, anyhow), S/D (though only in a  
  
patriarchal way, fluffy even!) and probably more...  
  
RATING: PG maybe? Not much excitement in this bit :) Series will be at least UK  
  
15 though.  
  
WHEN: After Season 5 finale. About a fortnight after Willow goes to Angel, if  
  
we're looking for precise.  
  
SPOILERS: For everything including and especially the end of Season 5.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Will be on my site:  
  
fairly soon.  
  
Anywhere else,fine, go ahead! Would appreciate it  
  
if you let me know where :)  
  
SUMMARY: Spike has a visit from Angel, who tells him he needs his help for a  
  
purpose closer to Spike's heart than he would like to admit.  
  
NOTES: When Angel speaks, he has a " - " before his words. Don't know why, it kind of happened that way... Faith has "s around her words. Spike has nothing. Other characters will have a single speechmark ('). Please, bear with me!  
  
May contradict things going on in Angel the Series. I apologise.  
  
This is going to be a long fic - I have so much to write! CREDIT: My girlfriend for all her input :) Also to Sovereign for the idea about  
  
Faith and her visions...  
  
_______________________________Resurrection: Chapter 1 of many  
  
So...Faith. I've er, heard a lot about you.  
  
"Well hey, that must be nice. Do I make for a good story? Let me guess, you've  
  
heard about the walking, talking slut who likes to kill people with her spare  
  
time? The sadistic bitch who, at the same time, ought to be pitied by everyone  
  
and anyone because she's oh, so alone? And overall, about a wreck of a girl in  
  
trousers that are too damn tight. Did I miss anything?"  
  
No love - think you got it all just fine. Don't happen to have any smokes  
  
tucked away in that. strappy thing?  
  
Faith gave him a look.  
  
Just as well I came prepared then.  
  
Spike removed a pack of Silk Cut from his jacket, and carefully selected one to  
  
consume.  
  
"So you got all the info on me, but what the hell are you here for?  
  
What exactly are you bringing to this whole resurrection thing?"  
  
Oh, I'm just here for the ride. I haven't the faintest idea about this "whole  
  
resurrection thing", if you want an answer, better ask the silent one in front  
  
of me (he nodded at Angel). He's the one that disrupted my beauty sleep to drag  
  
me in here.  
  
"You generally have your beauty sleep with a faceful of blood and dirt?  
  
Whatever. Hey, you - "  
  
She reached out and swiped at Angel's shoulder.  
  
"what's he doing here? I mean, he's cute and all, but is there any  
  
purpose to this? Or is he - "  
  
she ran her hand over Spike's knee  
  
"just a bit of entertainment for the ride?"  
  
- Put the boy down Faith. And if you want to get there  
  
alive, you'll keep your hands off me while I drive. And when I'm not driving,  
  
for that matter.  
  
Faith pouted, almost to herself.  
  
If we've got all this time to spare, can you just answer the girl's  
  
question and tell me what's goin' on?  
  
- Can neither of you hold tight for a bit? Willow can explain far better  
  
than I would, and it will save time if we only have to go through it once. Get  
  
some rest.  
  
Willow? What's the little witch got to do all this? She going to  
  
conjure our slayer back into existence? It'll take a bit more than a few fancy  
  
words and a quick "poof!" to.  
  
- Spike -  
  
Angel turned to face him  
  
- shut the hell up.  
  
Spike's terrified expression pleased Angel, until, turning back, he realised  
  
they were about to crash dramatically into a small spinney.  
  
____________  
  
Spike awoke with a start when Angel slowed by an unfamiliar building.  
  
"This it? What we waiting for?"  
  
She jumped out of the car before it had even stopped. Spike followed suit, and  
  
caught up with Faith. Faith walked straight up to the door of the place and,  
  
without pausing, kicked it open. She nearly kicked into Willow, who stood just  
  
the opposite side of it.  
  
'Faith! Uh.hi, couldn't you have knocked?'  
  
"Sorry Red, guess I didn't see you there. Cosy little place you - don't - have  
  
here."  
  
The room they walked into was large, empty and damp, in the manner of a disused  
  
warehouse. Some attempt at furnishing had been made, as rugs and cushions were  
  
scattered about, amongst the piles and piles of books and paper.  
  
Someone's been hard at work. Only - don't quite see how.  
  
He picked something up and turned it over  
  
.this week's "Smash Hits" is going to help us.  
  
'Hey!'  
  
a voice came from some other part of the building. Footsteps sounded and Spike  
  
looked up to see Dawn run in.  
  
'That's mine, give it back!'  
  
She went to wrestle it from Spike, flushing slightly as he held it up just out  
  
of her grasp, teasing her with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, cute, but I'm not here to have my heart melted. Quit with  
  
the horseplay and let's get on?"  
  
Willow looked worried.  
  
'Faith, we don't even know what we're doing yet. This is going to  
  
take some time. It's all.oh, hey, Angel.'  
  
Angel nodded his greeting.  
  
- I think we need to sit down and talk. There's a lot of  
  
things we need to sort out, and a lot that needs to be told. We may not have  
  
much time; I suggest we start now.  
  
'Okay - uh, Dawn, can you go and uh, help Tara with her.  
  
'No! I want to stay! You said this involves me too and she's MY  
  
sis.was.my.sister.'  
  
Dawn broke off her torrent, choking back a sob. Willow looked distressed and  
  
turned to the others for help. Hearing the commotion, Tara came through from  
  
some other part of the building.  
  
'Dawn, come with me to.'  
  
'But I can help.'  
  
'I know. That's why you need to come with me just now. there's a  
  
couple of things you need to do for us.'  
  
Dawn's face cleared at the thought of actually being involved, and she went  
  
willingly with Tara who, as she left, gave Willow a look as if to say 'okay,  
  
I'll keep her out of the way for now.'  
  
__________  
  
Willow sat nervously on a cushion, several weighty tomes in front of her. Faith  
  
and Spike were draped, similarly unceremoniously, around the room. Angel stood  
  
in a corner of the room, occasionally pacing one way or the other.  
  
'So, uh, this is what we know at the moment. we, or rather Faith  
  
has been, or rather, Angel said that Cordelia.okay.does anyone else want to  
  
start this? Angel?'  
  
- Story is that Cordelia came to me saying she'd seen Faith  
  
in trouble.  
  
Faith went to object, but Angel raised his hand to silence her. Strangely  
  
enough, she held her tongue.  
  
- Said she'd had a vision of Faith having headaches,  
  
leading to some kind of fit, her screaming away about Buffy and all this crazy  
  
stuff, and of the council when they heard of this, deciding to  
  
take her into their own hands. From what she could work out, we had to somehow  
  
get her to us, or at all costs away from the council, and find out  
  
exactly what she was seeing. Too long to tell how it all worked out, but when we  
  
got Faith back, even we weren't expecting what she told us. Faith,  
  
you want to pick up here?  
  
______________________ 


	3. Two

___________Chapter 2  
  
Faith sits up and makes sure all eyes are on her before assuming a stance of  
  
importance and beginning:  
  
"Sure. So there I am in this goddamn prison, when one night I'm trying to sleep  
  
and - wham! - like being cracked round the head there's like this blinding white  
  
light and then I'm seeing even I don't know what. People, demons, mountains and  
  
oceans, sunsets and rats, everything and it's killing me, hurts like hell. Then  
  
there's these recurring flashes, and someone's calling me, I say calling though  
  
it's more like this agonised screaming, really painful and all and then there's  
  
Buffy. She's just there, like it was a dream, in this place that's white. She's  
  
thrashing about like there's no tomorrow and yelling all the while. That's all I  
  
get the first time but when everything stops I'm strapped down on something;  
  
turns out I was yelling and kicking and all, causing a fuss. I think they gave  
  
me a shot, but when I was under it all started again, pains like a knife in the  
  
brain, all these pictures running in and then Buffy, yelling, and this time I  
  
hear some stuff:  
  
Faith puts on a voice that is derogatory enough to make Spike twitch and Angel  
  
frown, pointedly.  
  
"I've got to. got to. where's Dawn, which one has Dawn. is it. there's a way.  
  
divine.echo.it.the echo...it will exchange.which one.Faith.to get the echo.to  
  
get.to Dawn.  
  
Faith switches back to her own voice  
  
"So this keeps on, and I guess I'm sedated two days and nights by all accounts,  
  
this is coming constant and I'm going crazy trying to get it out. All the time I  
  
can hear her screaming, she screams for Dawn, sometimes for Willow, she screams  
  
at me, and for Angel.  
  
Any mention of me?  
  
Everyone stares at Spike, expressions covering confusion, anger and surprise at  
  
the interruption. Spike shrugs in embarrassment and looks away. Faith continues:  
  
"As if. Just when it's more than I can bear I come round again and I'm looking  
  
up at Angel. Nice sight, may I add. and anyway, he tells me they've heard my  
  
yells and all, and I have to come here and do some dodgy stuff to get B back,  
  
then I can sleep easy. So fair's fair, that's the score, here I am, let's get  
  
on. Just not tonight - I could do with some time out.  
  
Faith lies back, kicks off her shoes and undoes her bra, removing it without  
  
taking off her vest and throwing it to one side. Willow looks at her, appalled.  
  
'Faith...!'  
  
"What? You want me to sleep in underwiring? I get pain enough as it is in my  
  
dreams without waking up to that! You might not need one of these things yet but  
  
there's no to slag off those of us with assets when you're just jealous."  
  
Oh hey, that's not nice.  
  
Everyone turned to Spike once more.  
  
And. neither am I. Carry on, Faith.  
  
But Faith had curled up, and looked for all the world like she was asleep.  
  
Willow looks at the others and notices both Angel and Spike trying hard not to  
  
stare at Faith's gently heaving chest. They look guilty when they notice she's  
  
noticed  
  
's..so, uh, is that it for tonight?'  
  
Spike grinds out yet another cigarette and sits up.  
  
Look, this is all very well and I enjoyed your little monologue there, pet, but  
  
it strikes me that we're still just wasting our time here without a clue. Once  
  
more, and I'll say it slow, what. are. we. going. to. do.  
  
'Okay, well I'm still up there with Angel, remember I went down to tell him  
  
about Buffy, and then this whole thing with Faith happens. I don't even know how  
  
they got her here so quick but I called Giles when I heard her talking about  
  
this divine echo.  
  
Oh yes, where is the librarian-shaped poof?  
  
Willow glared.  
  
'I was coming to that! He was all.scepticky until the bit about the divine echo  
  
or whatever it is, and he went all quiet, you know how Giles does, then just  
  
rings off. He rang back a minute or two later, and just said we should all come  
  
back to Sunnydale - that's, me and Angel and Faith, and then you too Spike, and  
  
wait for him here. So I said, wait for you, well where are you going? And he  
  
says he's going to get a book, so I'm like, there's a book you don't have? And  
  
he says it's some kind of a special book, the Watchers' Council keeps it under  
  
lock and key.'  
  
So what you're saying is; we're all running about like headless chickens whilst  
  
your mentor bloke takes a little holiday? Bloody hell.  
  
'Spike, you're not listening. It's not like that. Besides, he should be back any  
  
minute. He'll tell us what we're doing. Anyhow, I'm with Faith, we should all  
  
get some sleep. Make yourselves comfortable guys.sorry, I don't have any  
  
coffins.  
  
she looked to Spike and Angel  
  
'you.don't need coffins.do you? Angel?'  
  
- No, we can cope with rugs and soft cushions just this once,  
  
thanks.  
  
Willow laughed nervously.  
  
'I'm just going to go check on Tara and Dawn. Sleep tight, don't let the  
  
cockroaches bite!'  
  
Spike and Angel looked at each other and then settled on the floor, drifting off  
  
to sleep as best they could amidst the sound of one heavily snoring Faith.  
  
_________________ 


	4. Three

PAIRING: W/T and a little S/D in this part. Will take in others shortly...F/A,  
  
S/A, B/S (on Spike's part, anyhow),  
  
RATING: Uh, probably a 12. Depends how good an imagination you have I suppose!  
  
Series will be at least UK 15 though, eventually!  
  
WHEN: After Season 5 finale. About a fortnight after Willow goes to Angel, if  
  
we're looking for precise.  
  
SPOILERS: For everything including and especially the end of Season 5.  
  
____________________Resurrection - Chapter 3  
  
'Tara?'  
  
Willow tiptoed through the dimly lit passage behind the room in which the others  
  
were sleeping.  
  
'Tara?'  
  
She peered into a room on her left.  
  
'Willow. In here.'  
  
Tara was sat on an old leather couch in what had obviously been someone's  
  
office. Dawn was curled up on the other half, sound asleep.  
  
'What did you tell her?'  
  
Willow whispered, so as not to wake Dawn.  
  
'Well nothing really. I mean, she knows you were talking about Buffy  
  
and that there's going to be something she needs to do, but I just told her that  
  
even we don't know what yet, and showed her about focusing on  
  
things - you know, like in levitations? I thought it would be kind of harmless,  
  
and it would make her feel like she's  
  
helping.somehow.'  
  
'That's good of you. She must feel awful right now.'  
  
'Did you get everything straight between you? Do you know any more?'  
  
'We didn't get much said really. Just the basic bits, and about Giles taking  
  
off to get the texts. I didn't even get as far as telling them about being here.  
  
I guess there's no hurry, whilst we're waiting for Giles.'  
  
'Willow.would you mind if we went for a walk? There's something I need to talk  
  
to you about.'  
  
'uh.uh yeah. Is something wrong? I haven't.haven't.'  
  
Tara smiled a little. She rose from the couch and took off her jacket, covering  
  
Dawn with it. Dawn twitched a little, and murmured something inaudible. Tara  
  
took Willow's hand in hers, leading her back into the corridor and through the  
  
twisting maze of the building.  
  
'So. what is it?'  
  
'Don't take this the wrong way or anything Willow. I'm just worried  
  
about you, and all of us really. This.this plan to get Buffy back.it seems wrong  
  
to me. I don't know if it's right to mess around with stuff like  
  
this.'  
  
Tara let go of Willow's hand and turned to face her. She went to speak again  
  
but Willow interrupted.  
  
'I don't understand. You have a problem with me trying to stop my  
  
best friend being.dead? Just because you feel a little precious about your  
  
powers? Come on, Tara.this is no time to be jealous of my friends -  
  
we. need your help.'  
  
Tara looked at the floor, obviously hurt.  
  
'Okay maybe that's a bit harsh, but.'  
  
'That's not what I meant, Willow. Don't you remember, when Buffy  
  
and Dawn lost their mum, and Dawn wanted us to perform a resurrection spell? I  
  
know. I know you sympathised, and even more so now, but we can't  
  
just go bringing people back from the dead. it's not right. it's dangerous. and  
  
now we have this tiny idea that may possibly do something to somehow  
  
resurrect Buffy, and it involves getting three of the most dangerous people  
  
you've ever met, by all accounts, and they are all together in the  
  
same room just a few yards away from us, and for all you know they could be  
  
plotting to kill us right now and.'  
  
'Look, sometimes you just have to go with what you feel. How can I even question  
  
doing this when Buffy was so.she was really special to me, if there's something  
  
I can do to bring her back I think we should and I think it is.it is. it's  
  
outrageous and unfair and mean of you to tell me I shouldn't because you have  
  
some. high moral ground.'  
  
'You are not listening to me!.'  
  
Tara was almost shouting now, but she looked as if she might cry. She took a  
  
deep breath before continuing:  
  
'Willow, I do care.'  
  
'Yeah that's obvious.'  
  
'No, I do. just it seems like we're playing with things beyond our  
  
knowledge. We don't know what the consequences of this might be. It's.all so. I  
  
don't see why. why Faith and Angel and Spike have to be involved.  
  
With no Buffy and no Giles. we don't know what could happen.anything could  
  
happen.'  
  
Almost as if her words had heralded it, Tara broke off her speech as a terrible  
  
scream swept through the corridor they had been moving through. The two girls'  
  
eyes opened wide in terror.  
  
'D.did you hear that?'  
  
Willow asked, fearfully. Just then, another scream, this time one of a higher  
  
pitch; shriller, and infinitely more frightening.  
  
'Dawn! Quick.'  
  
They ran along, back they way they had come. Dawn was not in the office where  
  
they had left her, and as they neared the room Willow had left the others to  
  
sleep in, the screams grew louder. When Tara entered the room she was horrified  
  
- it looked like Angel had tried to attack Faith. He and Spike were holding her  
  
down and she was straining to break their hold. Willow realised straight away  
  
that Faith was having another fit. She had seen this before, at Angel's, and  
  
knew exactly why Dawn was screaming. As they ran to help, both girls saw how  
  
Faith's eyes were open, but rolling wildly. She looked hideous.  
  
Spike was having great difficulty restraining her, as every time he tried to  
  
force her legs back to the floor, his chip shot a pain like electricity into his  
  
veins. Angel, noticing, gestured at him to let go, saying he could manage.  
  
Gratefully, Spike did so, and with a vast effort Angel picked Faith up, holding  
  
her in a crucifixion position against the wall to minimise her strength. Spike  
  
turned to Dawn, who was sobbing in shock just behind him. He went over to her,  
  
and she flung herself into his arms. He looked bothered by her reaction, but  
  
stroked her hair, saying  
  
Come on love, don't cry. Come on, let's go find someplace else to  
  
be while they take care of Faith.  
  
So compassionate was his tone, Willow and Tara looked at him in confusion and  
  
surprise.  
  
What, I can't be nice to damsels in distress? Okay, so I can't, but  
  
I can't hurt her and seems we have to spend some time together and it won't do  
  
to have this one with the shakes all the time. So you sort this  
  
slayer-type out, and I'll look after the girl.  
  
Willow and Tara exchanged a look, their fight forgotten in the moment and their  
  
concern for Dawn in question.  
  
'Upset her any more, Spike, and, harmless or not, I will stake you  
  
in a second.'  
  
Willow proclaimed. Spike raised his eyebrows, and half-dragged, half- carried,  
  
Dawn out of the room.  
  
They turned their attention to Faith. When they did so, both were glad Dawn was  
  
gone. Faith's head was hanging on her chest, and her mouth was lolling horribly.  
  
'Should we cast something on her? A sleeping spell, something  
  
could.'  
  
Tara was clearly disturbed. Willow shook her head.  
  
'We need to let her be. She might.say some words that we need.or  
  
something.'  
  
'It's awful. Is there anything we can do?'  
  
Willow shook her head again and put her arm around Tara's shoulders as they  
  
looked on, helplessly.  
  
Faith had looked drunken, but suddenly her head snapped up sharp. Angel  
  
tightened his grip on her shoulders and braced his knee in front of her legs,  
  
supporting her convulsing body.  
  
"It's here.ah! The. source.here.please.Faith.help me."  
  
She said nothing else they could make sense of, and a minute or so later Faith  
  
became a dead weight on Angel. Her breathing became regular and light, and he  
  
laid her to rest for a while.  
  
'It's here, she said. What's here? What does she mean?'  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The handle turned, and in came Giles.  
  
'A little careless, leaving the door unlocked, isn't it Willow? Ah,  
  
Angel, you're here. I wonder - I have a few things in the car, would you help me  
  
carry them in? And Faith. She looks a little.'  
  
'Giles! Sorry about the door. We've uh. been busy. Faith. She had another fit.  
  
She said something was here, Giles, - something about a source? But did you get  
  
the. whatever it was?'  
  
'Yes. That and more besides. Actually, we have a lot to do. The sooner we get  
  
started, the better.'  
  
______________________ 


	5. Four

Chapter 4  
  
'I think it best if we all gather together as soon as possible. We  
  
shall need to be er. fully rested and rejuvenated, for once we have been through  
  
everything, some of us will need to start out straight  
  
away.'  
  
- Let's get started then.  
  
'I appreciate your er. enthusiasm, Angel, but even if you don't need  
  
any rest I most certainly do. Now, I seem to recall there's a little room round  
  
here.'  
  
Giles walked briskly across the room and out into the little corridor. He  
  
returned immediately, saying;  
  
'Could somebody tell me exactly what Spike and Dawn are doing sharing a  
  
couch in there?'  
  
______  
  
A little later, all were finally asleep. It was getting on for late afternoon  
  
when they were once more disturbed. It started as a gentle knocking on the door,  
  
and grew into a frantic hammering, accompanied by shouts and the odd curse.  
  
Eventually, Willow raised her head.  
  
'Giles. Giles!  
  
She tugged at his jacket.  
  
'Umph.er..um.'  
  
'Giles! There's someone at the door.'  
  
'Oh..Oh.'  
  
With some effort, Giles made his way to the door. Undoing the heavy iron bolts,  
  
he opened it with a flourish to reveal.a rather heated and exasperated Xander.  
  
'Finally! Thought you'd given me the wrong address or something.  
  
Aren't you going to invite me in then? Nice hair by the way.'  
  
'What? Oh, yes, yes of course. Come in.'  
  
Xander looked at the assorted people sprawled across the room.  
  
'Well. This is quite the party isn't it.Angel, hey. And. Faith.'  
  
Only Willow noticed how Xander coloured a little when he saw Faith lying there.  
  
She figured he'd probably noticed she still hasn't wearing a bra. And then she  
  
tried not to think about that any more because it was bad.  
  
'So. what exactly is going on? I mean, must be big if you're going  
  
to happily make a girl who at last count was a crazy extra-powerful body- swapper  
  
and a good-but-sometimes-bad vamp your bedfellows. please tell  
  
me you haven't been being bedfellows in the. literal sense. Spike? You're here  
  
as well?'  
  
I might be. I haven't quite decided yet. Depends what I'm going to  
  
be doing, see.  
  
He stepped aside for Dawn to come into the room.  
  
'Hi Xander,'  
  
she chirped, happily.  
  
'Do you have any food? I'm starving.'  
  
'Dawn, we'd have some food if you hadn't eaten it all yesterday. I  
  
told you you'd be hungry now.am I sounding parental?'  
  
'Don't worry little lady - when I got back from the hospital and found the note  
  
saying, 'Xander, come to this warehouse, bring supplies and weapons', well I  
  
didn't shirk my duties now, did I?'  
  
'Oh - how is Anya?'  
  
'She's not too bad. Making a lot of noise, so the doctors say she should be okay  
  
to leave in a day or two. They may just be trying to shut her up though.'  
  
He went out, presumably to the car, and returned with two huge bags of food.  
  
Dawn grabbed one and began searching through it, making various joyful sounds as  
  
she extracted chocolate, crisps and cakes.  
  
'Xander! Couldn't you have got something a little more than junk?'  
  
'Still sounding parental there, Will.'  
  
'Oh, sorry.'  
  
'Now, everyone, we really must get down to business! Dawn, I think  
  
you had better.'  
  
'No! I'm sick of being told to leave.'  
  
'Actually I was going to say, stay. This involves you too. Now. When I got to  
  
the council, it took me some time to find out first of all what I was going to  
  
ask for. I mean, it was only when Willow mentioned the "Divine Echo" - she did  
  
tell you about this?'  
  
Those that weren't attempting to be aloof (that is, everyone except Spike and  
  
Faith) nodded. Xander sat there looking more than confused, but decided to ask  
  
questions when everyone had stopped looking so serious.  
  
'It rang a bell in my mind, and I looked through a number of books  
  
and diaries pertaining to the early Watchers - I was sure there was a mention of  
  
some such thing in two cases: one in prophecy, and one in an account  
  
of a Watcher's misdemanours. I also read up on a part about inter- dimensional  
  
travel; I believe it should be in one of those books near you,  
  
Tara, it states that if something come to be in a dimension to which it does not  
  
belong, it can called back using a variety of  
  
incantations and procedures. However, this does not appear to me to be what has  
  
happened with Buffy. She has not only travelled from here, she  
  
has simultaneously died in this dimension, as she never reached a further  
  
dimension.'  
  
'Do you mean she's stuck somewhere? Like, between things?'  
  
'Yes Dawn, that's exactly what I do mean.'  
  
'But.is it possible to get her back here - I mean, if she belongs  
  
here, like in what you said before, she's not actually dead at all, is she?'  
  
'This is the problem we have. Technically, she is dead and buried, to all  
  
intents and purposes. Her soul remains in limbo and it may well be that it is  
  
conscious and more than capable of returning to its body, but how to do this. I  
  
doubt that this has ever been the case before, nor ever will be again, for if it  
  
had been Dawn who had been sacrificed, she would have simply ceased to exist  
  
altogether, pulled apart by the impossibility and exertion upon her. But because  
  
Buffy was the Slayer. Faith's visions gave me reason to believe that Buffy is,  
  
as I said, trapped. And it is this that gives us the right to attempt to do what  
  
is in this dimension entirely unethical - attempt to bring the long dead back to  
  
life.'  
  
Tara looked at Willow and smiled, as if to show she felt more comfortable about  
  
the situation for that comment of Giles'.  
  
'But as to the how, as I said, this case appears unique. Which brings me to the  
  
prophecy. After much searching, I found it was mentioned long, long ago in a  
  
diary of a German Watcher of the 1300s. His slayer died in traumatic  
  
circumstances, and he attempted to resurrect her via a number of ancient texts,  
  
claiming she was the one to fulfil the prophecy detailed within them. The  
  
"Divine Echo" was where he fell down - he had no idea what it was or where to  
  
find it, or what he should use it for if he did. When the Council found what he  
  
was up to, he was cast out of the Circle and imprisoned until his death. The  
  
texts were taken from him and kept in the Council vaults, for fear of other  
  
Watchers becoming tempted to use them in similarly hard situations.'  
  
'So why should Buffy be so special? I mean, what's so good about her that she  
  
can spend her afterlife trying to take me there with her?'  
  
'The answer there Faith, is yourself. Never before has it been that there are  
  
two Slayers simultaneously existing. The two of you, through your coma, appear  
  
to have formed some sort of telekinetic bond that Kendra never had time to  
  
create, which enables Buffy to have some kind of anchor, if you will, in her  
  
rightful dimension. The prophecy speaks of the apparently deceased slayer having  
  
three such anchors, one of them being a slayer. Buffy also then has two other  
  
anchors. You, Dawn, are one - kin. You are, despite your er. unorthodox origins,  
  
still Buffy's blood sister. You share genetics and blood types - the very reason  
  
it is her that is lost now. Don't look upset - I didn't mean it was your fault.  
  
I have already said what would have happened if it was you. The other is you,  
  
Angel. You have shared various um. intimacies. and she has greatly impacted your  
  
life. Moreover, you too share a blood link, from the time you were poisoned and  
  
had to drink the blood of a slayer.  
  
When Giles came to say "intimacies", the impact that single word had was  
  
remarkable. Angel hid his face, Faith, Xander and Spike scowled - in varying  
  
degrees, however, and also all for the same reason, although they didn't know  
  
it. Dawn fought to suppress a giggle and Willow looked wistfully at Tara, for  
  
reasons best known to herself.  
  
Dropping a chocolate wrapper onto the ever-increasing pile and pausing to light  
  
yet another cigarette, Spike interrupted.  
  
This is a lovely tale an' all, but where do I come into things? And  
  
what do we have to do? And what's this business about some of us travelling? I  
  
don't want to be traipsing around for something when I don't  
  
know what it is or where to look or all that.  
  
'Well, Spike, I'm not actually sure at all why you're here. No doubt you will  
  
serve some.good purpose.'  
  
- You want someone to look for this Echo, right?  
  
'Yes, it will be necessary. But we already have an idea where to start. The  
  
prophecy states that when the time is right, the Echo will be easily found some  
  
way south of the place in which the slayer was lost.'  
  
- Then I'll travel south tonight.  
  
'That's good of you Angel, and to be honest I had you in mind. But you had best  
  
not go alone.'  
  
- Faith, you'll come with me, won't you?  
  
Faith puffed her chest out a little with pride and gave Angel a smile she  
  
imagined could be defined as sweet-yet-seductive.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Good, well that's settled. You shall need to protect each other -  
  
if one of you is lost then the prophecy cannot be fulfilled.'  
  
Hey. Can't I come along? Do all this protecting and all. If I'm not  
  
to be a vital part of anything.  
  
'Spike, if Angel and Faith are leaving us, perhaps your place in this will be  
  
to stay and protect Dawn. I'm sure Tara and Willow and doing are marvellous job  
  
of looking after her, but it may be that a little physical intervention could be  
  
required. You see, there may be others second-guessing our plans. If so, they  
  
would want to do all in their power to prevent the return of a slayer.'  
  
I'm not being a sodding babysitter!  
  
Xander turned to Spike.  
  
'Don't worry Spike, menial jobs seem worthless at first, but you  
  
know, one day you be tagging along behind all these super-people and feel a real  
  
sense of satisfaction at being their minion. Did you sense my  
  
sarcasm at all? I'm just saying, that makes two of us minions.'  
  
Spike got up, swishing his coat in an attempt to be dramatic, and announced he  
  
was leaving. Before he could, however, Dawn jumped up.  
  
'Please don't go. If there are all these things that might be after  
  
me, I might need your "physical intervention". please.  
  
And Buffy would have wanted you to help out.  
  
After all, she didn't kill you loads of times, and.'  
  
When she mentioned Buffy, Spike stopped.  
  
Point taken.  
  
He tried not to look conspicuous and sat back down.  
  
'Willow and Tara, I shall need your help with the incantations.  
  
Xander, you must help us with.something else that needs to be done tonight.  
  
Spike, you might be able to help out there as well.'  
  
What?  
  
'I think it best that we discuss that later. For now, Angel and Faith, it is  
  
past sunset. Angel, I can go through a few places the Echo might be with you  
  
before you.'  
  
- Don't worry. I have a feeling I know just where to go.  
  
'Er.if you're sure. As you will. But, and I can't stress this  
  
enough, be careful. Please make sure you bring the Echo back, in whatever form  
  
it should take, in one piece.'  
  
__________ 


	6. Five part one

Chapter 5 (simultaneous time period with Chapter 6)  
  
Faith and Angel left just after midnight. The others were a little subdued when,  
  
once the pair had gone, Giles informed them that there was more to be talked of,  
  
and things that urgently needed to be done. Dawn had fallen asleep again, and on  
  
Giles' instruction, Spike carried her back into the office and laid her in what  
  
he hoped was a comfortable position on the couch. He was about to leave when, on  
  
an afterthought, he bent over her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Sleep tight, pet.  
  
Poor kid, he thought to himself; this is all going to be a bit much for her.  
  
Back in the living room, which was what it had become, the others were sitting  
  
around Giles, who was clearly about to enlighten them further.  
  
'So Giles, how did you get these texts from the council? You did get  
  
them, right? That's how you know.'  
  
'Yes, yes I did get them, in the end, but it took some days and nights of debate  
  
and discussion with several senior members of the council before they would let  
  
me even look at them. They refused to let me take them away, however I managed  
  
to take photocopies of them. I must say, they aren't half as pleasing to look at  
  
as the originals, but we must do with them what we can.'  
  
'So what do we do? I mean, when we have the divine echo and everything? Is it a  
  
recitation or what?'  
  
'Actually Willow, it's a variety of things. There are many rites that seem to  
  
need to be performed simultaneously - this is, I believe another reason to feel  
  
that the prophecy applies to Buffy.and indeed to all of you. Willow, you and  
  
Tara almost have a script here - look.'  
  
Giles handed Willow some folded sheets of photocopied paper.  
  
'This is.this is Old English, right? I hardly recognise some of it  
  
though.'  
  
'You're right. It predates the academic version of Old English by  
  
some centuries, however. Exactly when it was written I can't be sure until I've  
  
taken a closer look at it. Don't worry, we shall need to  
  
translate and go through it together well before it must be spoken.'  
  
'I have a question. Not about. Old English though.'  
  
'If it's about food Xander, I'm afraid it'll have to wait. There are things.'  
  
'No, actually, I was just wondering what it was you said we were going to do.'  
  
'Ah. Well, you see, we have to.well I suppose I should say. what we need to do  
  
is. in short. I'm afraid we're going to have to.to.to dig up Buffy's body.'  
  
All looked at him, aghast.  
  
'It's a part of both the prophecy and the ceremony. And it will  
  
have to be done soon. I'm afraid I shall need all of you to help. It won't be  
  
pleasant business but.be brave.and we may yet be able to  
  
get this mess sorted out. But I think it best if you don't tell Dawn what we  
  
have to do. I don't think she is capable of dealing with  
  
this.just yet.'  
  
'What, we're just going to break into the graveyard and get  
  
straight into it, like, drag her up coffin and all.because I don't know it.I  
  
mean. it's not very.I mean, we've all seen dead people now and  
  
everything but it doesn't seem right just to.'  
  
'Willow remember.remember why we have to do this. Buffy isn't dead. you know she  
  
isn't, so we're not really digging her up. it's like a shell.think of it like  
  
that.'  
  
'That's very astute of you Tara. Perhaps it would be best if we could all keep  
  
that in mind.'  
  
Willow felt for her girlfriend's hand and gave it a quick squeeze to show how  
  
glad she was that she understood their predicament at last.  
  
'It might just be me being hasty here, but don't you think it would  
  
be best if we got on with this as soon as possible, cos I really don't want to  
  
spend any longer thinking about this than I have to. So if we  
  
could just get on and do what we've got to do.and.are we going to have to bring  
  
her back here?'  
  
'I'm afraid, Xander, that's exactly what we'll have to do. If you're all  
  
happy.well perhaps happy is the wrong word.if you're content to go soon rather  
  
than later. we shall set off at sunset tomorrow.'  
  
'We can't do it tonight?'  
  
'I don't believe we have time enough. Besides, we need to equip  
  
ourselves.'  
  
'We brought stakes.'  
  
'Actually I was thinking more of a shovel or two.'  
  
They talked a little longer but, subdued by the nature of the task that awaited  
  
them, they decided to get some rest.  
  
______  
  
At sunset, Giles, accompanied by Willow, Xander and Spike, set off to accomplish  
  
their task. Tara had stayed behind with Dawn, that she might be saved the trauma  
  
of seeing Buffy until the others had at least made her a little more presentable  
  
than she might now look. They held a fearful silence from the door of the  
  
warehouse to the slayer's graveside, broken only by an occasional cough or  
  
choke, usually from Willow, who was feeling horrifically apprehensive and  
  
dreadfully unhappy. Even Spike complied with the mournful and subdued  
  
atmosphere, for he was experiencing it himself a little more than he felt he  
  
ought.  
  
The weather had been bad the previous night, and the ground was soft and  
  
yielding underfoot. As they formed a silent ring around where Buffy presumably  
  
lay, Xander raised his spade.  
  
'We ready?'  
  
'Erm.yes. Yes, I suppose we are. Willow - please.keep an eye out for  
  
any um.unwanted guests.'  
  
'S.sure. All eyes.out.'  
  
If we're done with the cordialities, let's just get on, shall we.  
  
Xander, Giles and Spike took turns to shovel the wet, heavy earth away. It took  
  
them some time, and when the depth of the hole reached four, then five feet,  
  
Xander lowered himself into the hole to clear away remaining inches.  
  
'I found coffin. Oh god.oh god I'm standing on it.oh, get me out. I'm  
  
sorry Buffy.urgh.'  
  
Giles and Willow helped a rather pale Xander out of the pit.  
  
'How should we.lift her out?'  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
Leave this to me.  
  
Willow never worked exactly how he managed it, but Spike dived into the hole,  
  
and, after much scrabbling and cursing - which, she thought, was not entirely  
  
appropriate in a place of worship, by the way - she saw the coffin rise,  
  
apparently unsupported. It was pushed out, almost onto her feet. She jumped  
  
back. Spike emerged, even filthier than he had previously been. They moved to  
  
stand by the coffin.  
  
'Ready?'  
  
No-one answered, but all four of them set to undoing the bolts and screws that  
  
fastened the coffin lid together. At last, all were free. Taking a deep breath,  
  
Giles swept away the lid.  
  
Willow let out a long scream.  
  
___________________________ 


	7. Five part two

______________Resurrection - Chapter 5b  
  
The body of the slayer lay openly in the coffin. She had been buried not much  
  
over a fortnight, but none of those present had expected her to look like this.  
  
They had expected decay, disfigurement; destruction in any form. And that was  
  
what had made Willow scream; made it almost worse when they lifted back the lid  
  
to see only Buffy as she had always been, but for two things. Firstly, her skin  
  
was flushed, the blood close to its surface. This was in traumatic contrast to  
  
the greys, greens or blues they had expected. Secondly; and more upsetting  
  
still, the expression on her face. Her mouth hung open in horror and vacancy,  
  
and her eyes too were open. Gone was any sparkle or life they had had. they  
  
stared out, dull, gaping holes of pupils surrounded by paler-than-pale irises.  
  
The eyeball itself was bloodshot and rolled slightly upwards. Together they made  
  
a distressing sight; the fear and unhappiness conveyed within them piercing  
  
through the emotional guards her friends had put up to prepare themselves.  
  
Willow fell to the coffin. She took Buffy's hand in hers and wept  
  
loudly, and unreservedly. Xander too found himself in a river of tears. He went  
  
to hug Willow, but saw he could not break into her sorrow. Desperately upset he  
  
turned and did the only thing that made sense at the time.flung his arms around  
  
Spike and bawled into his shoulder. Had he been conscious enough of his action,  
  
he would have been surprised by Spike's response, which was to reciprocate his  
  
movements, clinging to Xander's torso and allowing his own tears to drop onto  
  
the boy's clothing. Just for a second, Spike's instincts sensed the blood  
  
pulsing through Xander's jugular, faster and more heated than usual. He felt the  
  
urge to pierce the taut skin and drink, there and then.but as he opened his eyes  
  
he saw once more the corpse and coffin, and felt, with a painful jolt, as if  
  
those tormented and empty eyes were staring into the very centre of his being.  
  
He howled in despair and hatred, anger and.something else. It might have been  
  
love.  
  
Only Giles did not cry. He just stood, looking utterly blank. He  
  
stared as Willow stroked Buffy's lank hair and sobbed over the body. He stared  
  
at Xander and Spike crying together. He could not let himself feel.they had to  
  
take her back.now.  
  
Eventually, Xander felt he could not cry any longer. He felt too,  
  
although not in any way of compensation for his grief, that to cling to Spike  
  
any longer would be verging on.well, the side of things that was best left to  
  
Willow and Tara.  
  
He let go of Spike, who turned his back on everyone and fumbled for  
  
a cigarette. Xander stooped and put an arm across Willow's shoulders. She looked  
  
up at him, and then back at Buffy. She folded Buffy's hands across her chest,  
  
and then chided herself for thinking it made a difference.  
  
They carried Buffy back to the warehouse, slowly and carefully. They  
  
carried it through to another room, a windowless and lockable space well down  
  
the corridor.  
  
When they came back, sitting together in the living room, Willow  
  
said only one thing.  
  
'Well.at least no-one saw us.'  
  
But she couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
_______ 


	8. Six part one

PAIRING: Moving into some kind of F/A  
  
RATING: 12?  
  
__________________Chapter 6a (simultaneous time period with Chapter 5)  
  
The moon was well travelled on its nightly path by the time Faith and Angel got  
  
on their way. Angel drove south for some time before Faith broke their silence.  
  
"Where we goin' A?'  
  
- Guess you'll see when we get there.  
  
"Not going to give me any kind of warning or anything? Am I gonna have to fight,  
  
or what?"  
  
- Can we leave it at 'wait and see'?  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Faith kicked her legs up onto the dashboard, reclined her seat a little, and lay  
  
back, looking at the stars through the sun roof.  
  
"Nice night. Clear. Good patrolling weather. Fancy stopping awhile? I could do  
  
with a little action. There must be something out there to kill. Got to let off  
  
some steam, been sitting still for days."  
  
- We'll be back indoors soon. No time to stop now, we don't have long to  
  
go til sunrise. I want us to get there before then. There's a few things I need  
  
to tell you.  
  
"Go ahead, not like we're doing anything else now."  
  
- I said later.  
  
"Fine then!"  
  
Angel drove for a short while longer before pulling in at what appeared to be a  
  
very old petrol station. The pumps looked as if they hadn't been used in a  
  
decade. The attached shop had smashed windows and dirt lining its walls. Faith  
  
looked quizzically at Angel, with more than a hint of displeasure on her face.  
  
"This is it? You're telling me that this divine thing which is so incredibly  
  
important is hidden in some old shot-out gas station?"  
  
- Not in so many words. We need to stop for while, I reckon here is out  
  
of the way enough.  
  
"Out of the way enough for what? Angel, what's going on? Where the hell are we,  
  
anyway?"  
  
- South of Sunnydale, like they said. Look, we should get inside, the  
  
clouds are thickening and it's going to rain soon. And there's a few things I  
  
need to tell you, the sooner the better, because we have another destination  
  
once I've sorted things out with you."  
  
Faith felt a jolt of nerves she couldn't quite explain, but the possibility of  
  
curling up with Angel in an out of the way building during a storm with no- one,  
  
apparently, for miles around was something she wasn't particularly keen to turn  
  
down.  
  
She pulled herself up and through one of the broken windows. Landing softly, as  
  
a cat does, she straightened up, a look of distaste on her face as she saw the  
  
thick layers of dust and grime on every surface. A mattress had been left in one  
  
corner of the room she had climbed into, and some shelves of stock remained  
  
around the walls. The counter was smashed and the till had been thrown onto the  
  
floor.  
  
"Wonder what happened to this place?"  
  
Angel answered, having followed her through.  
  
- Came here some time ago. Lived here awhile, when I didn't know what  
  
else to do. I smashed up the shop and scared the guy away - he never came back.  
  
"Why?"  
  
- Place to sleep, place to hide. Far away enough from anywhere to remove  
  
the temptation to eat more than the rats and strays who crossed my path. Gave me  
  
some time to think. Space, and freedom, to some extent. I didn't have to get  
  
involved with the world.  
  
"Yeah, spare me the poetry. Just tell me, A, what we doing here now?"  
  
- Sit down.  
  
"Hey, watch who you're throwing orders to."  
  
But she took a seat on an old swivel chair, in spite of her slight anger. Angel  
  
paced the length of the room, turned on his heel and strode purposefully towards  
  
her. Stopping inches from her, he looked her in the eye and said:  
  
- Faith, I need you to do something for me.  
  
"I'd do anything for you Angel. You know that."  
  
- Not like that. Be serious. I need you to promise me you'll do  
  
something.  
  
"What? C'mon, spill."  
  
- I need you to kill me.  
  
_____________ 


	9. Six part two

Violence, swearing, F/A. Warned.  
  
_______________Resurrection - Chapter 6b  
  
"W.w."  
  
Faith cut off her uncharacteristically stuttered sentence for one of rage.  
  
"What the fuck did you just say to me?"  
  
- I said, I need you to kill me.  
  
"What, here? Gotta say it's tempting now. What in hell are you playing at? This  
  
some kind of twisted game? Cos I knew you liked it rough, but if you think I'm  
  
into that asphyxiation business you can."  
  
Angel took a step back from Faith, a horrified expression on his face.  
  
- Nothing - nothing like that. At all. And not here. And not now. Faith,  
  
it's me. Don't you understand? What we're searching for. Only we're not. I'm  
  
here.  
  
"You? You're the.Angel.the Divine Echo.what? How d'you know?  
  
- It's in the prophecy, Faith. I read it so many years ago. I always  
  
felt.it, oh it's something I've felt coming, been trying to forget and at the  
  
same time remember. When I first saw Buffy, it wasn't just that I wanted to help  
  
her. It was that I knew I had to.  
  
"You knew Buff was going to die?"  
  
- Yes, but that comes more recently. When I became human - the powers  
  
that be, they told me Buffy was going to die. That she would die unless I took  
  
back my demon. Which is why I never stayed human.  
  
"I don't get it. How are you this echo.Buffy said the echo had to be exchanged  
  
for her.how do we do that, what, send you into.I don't understand this."  
  
- Essentially you are sending me. Physically, you won't be. Don't you  
  
see? I have to give up my soul. A soul for a soul. Become Angelus once more.  
  
Only this time, it'll be for good. Which is why I need to you to.  
  
".kill you. Because you'll become the demon."  
  
- Exactly. I'm the part of the ritual. Once it's over, somehow, I'll  
  
become what I fear the most. I don't want to live like that. I couldn't do that  
  
to any of you, and I couldn't do it to Buffy. Faith, promise me. Promise me the  
  
second you see me change.you'll stake me. Do it straight.  
  
"Why didn't you tell the others when we were back there? What did you have to  
  
bring me out here for? And why.why are you putting this on me?"  
  
- Firstly, because the others are too emotional. Can you see Willow  
  
dealing with having to kill someone she knows - I mean, someone who to her is a  
  
person, and to Buffy is.more. Exactly. And Xander, Xander would say he'd do it,  
  
but he wouldn't be able to go through with it. He doesn't have the gall.  
  
Secondly, and more importantly, you're the only person with the strength to come  
  
near me, once I'm Angelus. Far, far better that this remains between us. Explain  
  
to them later. With any luck, Buffy's resurrection will serve as justification.  
  
Which is why you have to promise me now.  
  
"Angel.I can't. I can't promise you anything. Can't you just.leave or something?  
  
I can't kill you."  
  
Angel suddenly became angry.  
  
- You can't bring any kind of feelings you have into this. Don't you  
  
see, this isn't about you.if you let me live there's no telling what will  
  
happen. I tried to destroy the world, Faith. I could do it again. I would.  
  
He advanced on her, making a grab for her shoulders, but Faith was too quick.  
  
She leapt onto a remaining piece of counter and crouched there  
  
"I can't do this.? Oh I can. I can because.Because I will. And I will promise  
  
you that. But only if.only if you kiss me. Now. Like you mean it."  
  
Angel's face curled in resentment.  
  
- How can you ask that of me? How can you?  
  
"Oh I can do it easily, believe me. Like I said, no kiss, no staking. And little  
  
Angelus will run wild on the world. You won't know what you're doing. You'll  
  
probably rape and kill Buffy for making you give up your soul."  
  
At this, Angel snapped. Unleashing his vampire self, he snarled  
  
- You want a kiss? Fine.  
  
He flew forwards, too fast for Faith to move, and caught her, one hand around  
  
her neck, one seizing her side. Faith squalled in pain, but did her best to  
  
appear straight.  
  
"Oh, harder baby.If that's how you like it."  
  
Angel shook her violently.  
  
- Fuck you Faith. Fuck you.  
  
"Oh, alright then."  
  
Faith curved her body towards him, suggestively. He lunged at her face, crushing  
  
her lips beneath his, clamping her head tight to stop her drawing back. She  
  
clawed at him, as if to try and throw him away, but he didn't even flinch, even  
  
though she felt her nails catch the flesh of his back and tear it through his  
  
shirt.  
  
He kissed her harder, and then, like lightening, the hand that had been at her  
  
side was squeezing her jaw, forcing her mouth open. Faith, for all her bravado,  
  
was scared. He caught her tongue with his and adeptly pierced it with his sharp  
  
teeth. She yelped as blood flowed into their mouths, Angel gulping it down  
  
sadistically. She ripped through his shirt with the hurt of it all and a tear  
  
fell from her eye. Then, as suddenly as he had changed, he was just plain Angel  
  
again. He had let go of her, and she stood, trembling imperceptibly, blood  
  
leaking from between her lips.  
  
- You've had your kiss. Now promise.  
  
"I promise. I promise."  
  
____________________ 


	10. Six part three

________Resurrection - Chapter 6c  
  
The two sat in silence for some time in the filthy room, their heavy breathing  
  
subsiding gradually. Eventually, Angel spoke.  
  
- Faith. I'm.  
  
"Don't say it. Don't say you're sorry. Just let me harbour this happy idea that  
  
you meant it all."  
  
Angel was so unsure as to whether or not Faith was being sarcastic, he left it  
  
there. A little later, she asked him;  
  
"So what's the plan? I mean, if you're not going to tell the others til the  
  
ritual's in action, what the hell are we going to take back?"  
  
- I know the echo is said to be a kind of vessel. So we're just going to  
  
have to go find some kind of vessel to give them all.  
  
Something occurred to Faith.  
  
"Angel? They read something about the echo coming from the south."  
  
- LA. South of Sunnydale. But I don't think they imagined it would be  
  
quite as close south as that. We have to get some rest. Sun's almost up.  
  
Faith went over to the mattress and, removing her boots and bra, flung herself  
  
onto it. She coughed as a cloud of dust and damp rose up about her.  
  
"Hey. Any chance of you lending me that great coat of yours? Not exactly warm  
  
here."  
  
Angel complied with the request, laying the garment across her.  
  
"You joining me here? Plenty of room for two."  
  
- No, no, I'll sleep.  
  
Angel looked around him for an alternative, but could not see a single space,  
  
even on the floor, that was not so covered in debris that he would be in danger  
  
of being staked every time he turned over. Reluctantly, he arranged himself on  
  
the edge of the bed, careful not to touch Faith. She sighed at his decision.  
  
However, her upset did not last long. Angel was still running over his impending  
  
death in his mind as he heard her begin to snore.  
  
_____________  
  
Both Faith and Angel slept badly that night. Angel awoke several times to hear  
  
Faith moaning, apparently to herself, and at one point she clutched at his arm,  
  
drawing herself close to him, as if for some kind of reassurance. He didn't feel  
  
he could push her away, and he also felt, with more than a shade of guilt  
  
attached, that he didn't entirely want to.  
  
Then he was suddenly completely awake. Faith was flailing around on the  
  
mattress. She hit him across the face several times as he tried to pin her down.  
  
Her eyes were rolled and she was muttering unintelligible streams of something  
  
Angel couldn't recognise. Her fit went on for longer than the others had, and  
  
she seemed more agitated than she was on previous occasions. She also appeared  
  
to be fighting something she couldn't control. After an hour or more of this,  
  
Angel was exhausted. His limbs were strained and hurting from the pressure he  
  
was exerting on her. The weight of his body prevented her from doing any damage  
  
to herself, the building, or for that matter, him. Her body went limp, and he  
  
relaxed a little, sure that at last, it was over. He lay over her, attempting to  
  
relax his frozen muscles. Then she opened her eyes, and laid a hand over his  
  
cheek.  
  
'Angel.'  
  
He stayed, dead still, unsure of what she was doing. Her hand turned his face to  
  
look into her eyes. Then she kissed him, softly. Only for a second. Before she  
  
went limp as she had been, and returned to sleep.  
  
________  
  
That evening, Faith either could not, or would not tell him anything that she  
  
had seen or felt during her fit. He tried to coax information out of her, in the  
  
hope that it would explain the fear and anger she had appeared to feel, and also  
  
what she had been thinking when she kissed him. But that last was something he  
  
didn't really want to know. She maintained she remembered nothing, and after  
  
some talk, during which Faith became more than a little cross with his  
  
persistence, he decided to drop the matter, and leave for LA.  
  
".where we're going to pick up some kind of vessel, right?"  
  
- Right. I have a few.antiques, souvenirs.I'm sure we'll find something  
  
amongst them. And we need to have a cover story. Do I still have your word you  
  
won't tell anyone what I've told you here?  
  
"I told you before, yes. I won't break my promise to you. Got it?"  
  
There was a slight falter in her words. But Angel didn't catch it.  
  
- I appreciate this. I know it won't be easy. You think I want to die?  
  
But it's what must be done. Once we've got the vessel, I think we can return to  
  
Sunnydale. It's time we got going.  
  
____________ 


End file.
